The Rocket Files
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: A collection of unrelated stories centered around everyone's favorite evil organization and all who dwell in it. Various shippings involved, including Rocketshipping, Neoshipping- the first will contain Neoshipping- and more. See Ch. 1 for more details.


**A/N: PLEASE READ THE INFORMATION BELOW BEFORE READING THE STORY:**

**Okay, so I'd just like to share that this fanfic is actually going to be a collection of drabbles or multi-chaps having to do with the characters that make up Team Rocket. I'm not exactly sure if this is allowed or not, but I am open to anyone who would like to submit a oneshot or multi-chap to this story. I will definitely give you credit for it in my opening Author's Note. You can pretty much write whatever you want, whichever shipping you want to (OC's are allowed I guess...), but just remember, the characters MUST be a part of TR or the plot must be centered around the organization. As you know, I mostly write humorous (well, at least I try to be funny xD) and romantic fanfics but you may choose to write whichever genre you'd like!**

**This first story might be established in two or three parts, and almost every Team Rocket character seen in the anime is in it. Although it mostly has to do with Butch, Cassidy, and one OC, the biggest subplot has to do with two girls (myself and my fanfic buddy "Brick", otherwise known as "brickbyboringbrick15") who are transported to the Pokeworld and want to join Team Rocket. Being fans of the TR employees, especially Butch and Cassidy, they plan to get the couple together before time runs out and they have to return to the real world. Ugh, I feel like the beginning part is really stupid but I have to have it in there for things to make sense in the rest of the story. I really hope you enjoy this story! Okay, here goes…**

**

* * *

**

The bad thing about living in the real world, is, well…

That's just it. The bad thing about living in the real world is living in the _real world_. In any kind of other dimension, or universe, or even a cartoon or anime, you can't feel any pain. Dying or getting injured is actually comedic (in some cases), and in some shows, most people are actually nice to each other.

And, most importantly, in the real world you have disease. And warfare. And no ice cream left in the freezer because your brother took all the rest.

And homework.

"Michelle*, dinner's ready," a woman in her middle ages said, opening the door of the bedroom. "What have you been doing all this time? Oh, that's right- didn't you have some sort of project due tomorrow?"

Michelle gulped nervously and quickly minimized iMovie on her Macbook, re-opening her Word document in record time.

Now this girl was usually a good student. She was ranked currently the top nine in the whole freshman class at school, and she wasn't in all Honors classes for nothing. But sometimes she just needed some time alone to enjoy herself.

But as much as she seemed like a great student, projects just weren't her thing. She could ace tests and breeze through last-minute essays, but when it came to projects, she was completely blank. She heard her English teacher's instructions echoing in her mind:

"_Think about an imaginary place that you'd like to visit and write a short story about an experience you'd have if you would get the chance to visit that place. What are the surroundings and nature like? What would you do for the day? What kind of relationships would the people there have with each other? Be creative, and remember- it's due tomorrow. I'm not accepting lates."_

And just how would she think up a "creative" idea to fulfill those requirements?

"Yeah, I'm uh- just finishing up that English assignment, Mom- see?" She turned the laptop around to give the woman a look.

"Hmm…it doesn't look finished- but you'd better get working on it right after dinner and finish before ten, okay?" She scanned the computer screen, eyebrows raising a bit.

"What?"

"What do you have minimized in the corner there? Another one of those Pokemon videos again?"

"Mom, I-"

"-Honey, you have got to get away from this 'obsession' with this show and start focusing more on your schoolwork. You see these cartoons?" She maximized the iMovie page and pointed to a random video clip of Dawn.

"Yes- and it's not an obsession. I just happen to like the show."

"I can see that. But these characters aren't your real friends, whom you should be spending more time with."

"I spend time with them; I promise once summer rolls around I'll make plans with them more."

"I know that's just another excuse Michelle, but…whatever. I have to put the pasta on the table." She sighed and left the room.

Michelle rolled her eyes and turned back to her laptop, clicking on the Internet icon on her dock so she could check her email in peace.

"_You've got mail!"_ a smooth, male-programmed voice chirped. "Hmm…" Michelle's blue-green eyes flicked over to the inbox. "One new message from…brickbyboringbrick15! Yes!"

_I know exactly what you mean. School's just really annoying. Wouldn't it be awesome if we could visit the Pokemon world, just for a day? I'd definitely join Team Rocket. xD_

Michelle smiled and tapped the white keyboard, thinking of a good response.

_Haha, I'd join too. It would be fun to be a trainer for a while, but the people in Team Rocket are so amusing, like Cassidy and Butch xD, and Jessie, James, and Meowth, of course. And then there's Domino, Wendy, Giovanni, Mondo, etc. I wish I could just get away from these school reports and stuff; it's so frustrating. Like you said, visiting the Pokemon world for just one day, at least, would totally make my day. =)_

_ -Poliwhirl42_

She tugged at her shirt. "It's so hot in here," she mumbled to herself, walking to the window and opening it all the way. "That's better." She sighed, placing her chin in her palm. _Wouldn't it be great if there was such a thing as granting wishes?_ she thought to herself. _I bet Jirachi would grant my wish…if it weren't still asleep…and if it were actually real…_

Suddenly, a large flash of glimmering light interrupted the teen out of her thoughts. Michelle's eyes widened at the sight. "Seriously, how ironic is it that a shooting star would appear out of nowhere?" she asked herself, cleaning her glasses and quickly putting them back on to get a better look. "Well, it's worth a shot." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I wish I could somehow, someway- doesn't matter how- be transported to the Pokemon world, where I could meet up with my fanfic buddy Brick and join Team Rocket and…just have fun for a day."

She paused and looked up at the now clear black sky, before giving a long, dismal sigh. "Well…nothing happened. I guess I should have dinner and get back to work."

Three hours later, Michelle had managed to finish her report…barely. She was guilty about not giving it her all but it was almost ten and she was exhausted from a long day at school. Finally, she printed out her project and went to bed for the night.

* * *

"Watch out; coming through!" Cassidy shouted, laughing as she and Butch zoomed through the halls of Team Rocket Headquarters on their matching motorized scooters. Although it seemed like they were enjoying themselves showing off the shiny vehicles to the rest of the employees, they were actually in a serious hurry to seize the Lustrous Orb in the Sinnoh region for one of Professor Nanba's latest research projects and had to get to the helicopter immediately.

"I heard he's supposed to be really cute, and he's one of Giovanni's favorites, too."

"Maybe you can tell him I like him for me?"

"No way. He's totally going to ask me out first."

Cassidy stopped the scooter abruptly and turned around with growing curiosity. She scootered slowly back to where Wendy and another Rocket were standing, apparently giggling and gossiping about something- err, some_one_. "Who's really cute?" the blonde asked.

"Cassidy, come on!" she heard Butch yell from a few feet away, still standing on his scooter.

"Would you wait one second?" she yelled back, swiftly turning around to glare at the young man. He rolled his eyes and continued waiting impatiently.

Cassidy rolled her eyes back at him and turned back around to face the two girls. "Sorry, he's impatient. But who's cute? I just happened to hear you guys talking about some guy, and I was just a little…curious." She smiled sheepishly as the two girls laughed.

"There's supposed to be a new guy who just joined yesterday, and Giovanni already loves him. He's really hard-working, and I heard he got moved up to your status just this morning," Wendy explained.

"But that's not all of it- he's supposed to have gorgeous eyes and wavy brown hair and ahh, he just sounds so hot!" the other girl chimed in, sighing fervently.

"You'll probably run into him at some point, Cassidy," Wendy said. "Like I said before, he's a field agent like you are."

Cassidy giggled slightly. "Maybe I will."

"CASSIDY!"

"I'M COMING! HOLD YOUR HORSEA, YOU IDIOT!"

"I AM, BUT WE MIGHT AS WELL GET A MOVE ON WHILE THE WORLD IS STILL TURNING!"

"FINE! I'LL COME IF YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Wendy shouted at the top of her lungs, dragging Cassidy and her scooter by the arm and bringing her over to the fuming teal-haired agent.

"You both need to stop fighting like an old married couple. It's really getting ol-"

"-We're not a couple!" they both yelled defensively.

Wendy shook her head, her short green hair bobbing along in each direction. "You know, one day you guys are going to realize that deep down, you're both ridiculously in love with each other."

The two agents reddened and glanced at each other for a split second before glaring at the secretary furiously. "You must be crazy!"

Wendy furrowed her eyebrow confusedly. "Where have I heard that line before?" she mumbled to herself. She crossed her arms and looked back up at the fuming Rockets standing rigidly in front of her. "Look, it's not like you two wouldn't be compatible. In fact, almost everyone in Team Rocket thinks you guys should be together. Same for that traitor Jessie and her dumb partner James. I mean, you're the only two male-female teams here," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, just because that's their opinion doesn't mean it's true," Cassidy retorted, flushing angrily.

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever," she replied snippily, strutting away to her office to finish some paperwork.

"Oh, the helicopter! I almost forgot," Cassidy said, grabbing her scooter.

"Yeah you did," Butch snickered to himself, getting back on his scooter.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Botch-"

"-It's BUTCH!-"

"-I KNOW, stupid. I just felt like saying Botch because you're acting like a real botch-up," Cassidy fired back as the both of them whizzed down the hallway into the courtyard. "ANYWAY, I'd suggest that you better shut your big mouth if you don't want me to strangle you with my bare hands, you got that?"

Cassidy: 1 Butch: 0

"Yes, ma'am," he replied sarcastically, getting into the driver's seat and slamming the door of the shiny black helicopter.

Cassidy gasped. "WHO SAID YOU COULD DRIVE?"

"I DID, THAT'S WHO!"

"GET ON THIS SIDE; I'M DRIVING!"

"NO, I AM!" Butch quickly turned on the ignition and slipped on his seatbelt, smirking with satisfaction.

Butch: 1 Cassidy: 0

She rolled her eyes and slipped on her seatbelt begrudgingly. "Ugh, I can't believe Wendy actually thought we'd be compatible as a couple, can you believe that?" Cassidy asked, scoffing with disgust.

Butch huffed as the helicopter picked up speed, eventually lifting it off the ground. "Hmmph, so you really find me that revolting, huh?"

"I never said that, you idiot," she replied, smiling at him amusedly to show no hard feelings.

"Good."

* * *

She was falling. Out of the sky.

She screamed, wondering how long before she would finally hit the ground. Everything blurred around her, so it was hard to tell where she was and what was happening.

"OW!" Luckily, Michelle had landed on a lush patch of grass nearby to a dusty dirt road. "Where am I?" she mumbled, rubbing her sore head.

"That's exactly what I was wondering," a soft voice said, coming from right next to the girl.

Michelle shook her head, getting rid of the blurriness before examining the teenager rubbing her head next to her. Straight, bright red hair framed her face and spilled down her shoulders, and her chocolate brown eyes shone with just as much confusion as Michelle had when glancing at her surroundings in this strange place.

"Um…hi," Michelle said shyly, standing and brushing herself off before extending her hand politely. "I'm Michelle."

"Nice to meet you," the redhead replied, extending her own hand and shaking Michelle's. They both looked around awkwardly for a moment, not sure of what to say. "Um…" the girl began, biting her lip as she glanced at a nearby sign sticking out of the dirt road. "Maybe we should go check out that sign over to see exactly where we are."

"Right." Michelle shook her head, still wondering what in the world happened after she went to bed last night.

_That's it! I must be dreaming_, she thought, getting ready to pinch herself to see if the events that had just occurred were actually true.

"No. Way. This can't be happening." The redhead's face lit up with joy as she did a double-take on the sign.

"What can't be happening? What is this place?"

"We're on Route 3…which leads to Viridian City…" They both glanced at the other in sheer disbelief. "Which means…" the girl trailed off, unsure if she should say what she was going to next. "Well, did you ever watch or play Pokemon? I mean, I still do, sometimes, but it's not like-"

"-Yeah, I still watch it like, all the time," Michelle cut in amusedly. "Well, I don't exactly tell my friends that I do, but…"

"Me neither," the girl replied, chuckling. "I sort of write fanfiction, though…"

Michelle's eyes widened, as this could be a golden opportunity to gain a new friend. "So do I!"

"You'll have to give me your username once we figure out this mess," the girl said, shaking her head in disbelief once more. "I wish we could actually ask someone…wouldn't it be just crazy if someone from the anime popped up, like, right this second?" she mused, causing the brunette to laugh.

"Mm, reminds me of how Team Rocket always shows up in the least convenient of times- although Ash can get kind of annoying after awhile, at least to me he does," Michelle replied, shrugging.

"Same here, he can get a little annoying after awhile. That's why I generally tend to like the bad guys more…like the ones from Team Rocket. Giovanni's just hilarious in Meowth's fantasies," the girl replied.

Michelle laughed, although she couldn't help thinking that there was something strangely familiar about this girl. No, she'd never seen her in person before, but there were just too many familiarities about her to be counted…

"Yeah, and honestly, I love the trio- Jessie, James, and Meowth, but sometimes, I wish they would just stop following Ash around. They are never going to catch Pikachu, so why bother, right?" Michelle smiled and sighed. "I wish sometimes they could be a little like-"

"-Butch and Cassidy," both girls finished in unison, eyes widening with growing realization.

Michelle gaped, unable to register anything at the moment. "…Brick?"

The redhead nodded, lost. "…Poli?"

Michelle nodded sheepishly, before shaking her head with both disbelief and excitement. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed at last, waving her hands in the air for dramatic effect.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it!" Brick cried excitedly as well. "We NEED to go to Team Rocket. Like, NOW."

Michelle nodded quickly. "Okay," she agreed, "But maybe we should just call each other by our fanfic names to make it easier, okay? I didn't even ask what your real name was…care to tell me?" she asked hopefully.

Brick smirked. "Not in this lifetime," she replied jokingly.

Poli sighed amusedly. "Fine, but speaking of lifetimes…how the heck are we going to get back to…you know…the real world? Oh wait, that's right," she noted sarcastically, "I don't wanna go back."

Brick was already running along the dirt path. "If you don't want to go back, then we need to go to Headquarters and find Butch so we can confess our undying lovvvvvve to him, don't you want to, Poli?"

"Ugh, can't I just become a Pokemon Master first?" Poli asked in a whiny voice. "Oh, wait- I don't know the first thing about battling. Ha."

Brick rolled her eyes and stopped short. She shook her head before glancing around at the different signs posted along the road. "Well, the sign says that we're on…Route 3, which is close to Viridian, right?"

"Yeah, you said that already, and besides, I've only played Pokemon a few times, and I still have no shred of knowledge on where exactly we're supposed to go."

"We. Are. Going. To. Join. Team. Rocket. OMG," she began excitedly, "We should totally get all the couples together! Obviously, we're going to set Cassidy and our precious Butch-y straight, but we can get good ol' Jess and Jimmy Boy together too, can't we?"

Poli smirked. "Looks like someone's a little hyper right now," she joked. "Well, since we have no idea whatsoever of how to get to Headquarters, maybe we should just give up and try heading back to Pallet Town to look," Poli suggested. "Although I kind of remember how Giovanni challenged Gary in Viridian just before 'Mewtwo Strikes Back' came out. Maybe HQ is there?"

"Would you stop confusing me? Anyway, we can't give up at this rate, Poli," Brick reprimanded, taking a hold of the brunette's shoulders. "Don't you even realize it? We're in the Pokemon world, for Mew's sake!"

"I seriously just realized that," Poli said, eyes wide. She grinned. "Freedom from school at last!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Brick began, scanning the sign curiously. "Why don't we just head to the Viridian PokeCenter, call Ash in Sinnoh, and ask him where Jessie, James and Meowth went? I bet they know where Headquarters is."

Poli's face lit up. "You're brilliant, you know that?"

They both laughed and proceeded on to the Viridian City Pokemon Center, using the signs as guidance.

* * *

"Hmm, they haven't shown up in a couple of days. Wait- first of all, who are you guys, how do you know me, and how do you know that Team Rocket always follows me around?" the raven-haired teenager asked two girls suspiciously. "Err- no offense."

Brick sighed and placed her head in her arms, leaning against the videophone screen. "Oh, I just knew he wouldn't see past us," she mumbled.

Poli nudged her and shot an impatient look at the pokemon trainer, surprised that the usually dimwitted boy actually had a light bulb in his brain today. "Oh, never mind that, we just really need to know where they are!" she barked hastily.

"Okay, I think you need to calm down a bit before Ash can explain anything to you," a spiky-haired young man said kindly yet firmly.

Poli gasped. "Oh, I almost forgot! It's great to see you, Brock!" She waved gleefully to the breeder, as well as the blunette who stood next to him, both looking as puzzled as ever at the girl's behavior.

"How does she know my name?" he whispered to Dawn, who shrugged and shook her head bewilderedly.

"Okay, okay. For your information, they actually aren't following us around for awhile," Ash said. "They left us a note saying they had to go back to Team Rocket Headquarters for awhile…something about the Boss giving them smaller jobs instead of trying to steal my Pikachu?" he explained.

"Oh no. But do you know where Team Rocket HQ is?" Brick asked wearily.

Ash sighed. "I know it's somewhere in the Kanto region, but I'm not really sure of the exact spot. Sorry," he replied sympathetically.

"Oh, this is hopeless! It's not fair; I wish I could hear Jessie's voice saying 'Prepare for trouble!' right now," Poli said.

"Did someone just say, 'Prepare for trouble'?"

Poli and Brick jumped and whirled around to find a Meowth balloon floating right their way!

"It's them!" Brick cried, clasping her hands together excitedly.

"Uh, we gotta go," Poli said distractedly, turning back to the trio of people on the videophone. "See ya later, Ashy-boy!"

Ash waved his hands, as if that would stop the girl from pressing the "Call End" button. "Hey- wait! You still didn't tell me who-" The screen went black with a small click.

"It's Team Rocket! Our heroes!" Brick and Poli cried in unison, glancing quickly at each other in annoyance. "Okay, we have seriously _got_ to stop doing that," Brick said amusedly.

"Riiiiiight. Anyway," Poli began, turning back to the trio, "Can you guys please recite your original motto for us? PLEASE?"

James sweatdropped and shot a glance at Jessie and Meowth, who both shrugged. "Uh, I guess so."

"Seviper, Haze Attack now!" Jessie flashed the girls a dazzling smile and struck a pose. "Well then, prepare for trouble!"

James appeared from the haze, holding a velvety red rose between his teeth. He winked at the girls and posed, crossing his arms and leaning towards Jessie. "And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The cuddly cat appeared with a proud smirk set on his face. "Meowth, 'dat's right!"

"That was awesome!" Brick said as she and Poli both clapped immediately after the motto was finished.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to hear the old motto!" Poli cried, instantly clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean?" James asked, eyebrows raising. "We don't even know you two. How did you know about the old motto?"

"Uh…" The girls both glanced at each other, each of them knowing that they would have to come up with something to escape this recurring problem.

"It kind of just…passed through the grapevine! Team Rocket isn't as secret as you thi-" Brick shoved the girl and gave her a knowing look- a signal not to give out too much information to rise any suspicions. "Uh, anyway," the redhead began awkwardly, "We were wondering how to get to Team Rocket Headquarters, because we'd like to ask Giovanni to recruit us. You can never have too many grunts, right?" she asked, chuckling nervously.

The trio shared an amused glance at each other. Why in the world would these two young girls want to join Team Rocket? Jessie shrugged and turned back to the teens. "We were actually on our way there just now. We can give you a lift in the Meowth balloon, if you'd like."

Poli and Brick squealed. This couldn't be happening- were they really just about to board the infamous Meowth balloon?

Sooner or later, they were flying high above the clouds, breathing in the fresh, clear air of the Kanto skies. It was unimaginable that they were sitting in the balloon, and just before they'd met Ash, his friends, and Team Rocket, of all the crazy things to happen in life. Now just meeting Cassidy, Butch, and the rest of the Team Rocket employees would be a dream come true.

"Want anything 'ta drink, goils?" the cat asked, breaking the both of them from their daze.

"Yeah, sure," they replied in unison, each taking a fruit punch. "So…I have a question for Jessie and James," Poli said, breaking the silence as she winked at Brick and sipped her juice.

"Hm?" both agents said, turning to face the girl, while Meowth quietly sulked to himself that he wasn't part of whatever Poli would be asking.

"I know we, uh…just met, and all," she lied nonchalantly, "But I was just wondering if you guys were…you know…married." She and Brick bit their tongues to keep from laughing at the Rockets' similar reactions.

"W-what?" Jessie asked, blushing a deep crimson. "No, we aren't married." She huffed embarrassedly, turning to glance at her partner, who was blushing as well. "What would make you think that?"

"Well, you tend to hug each othmmmmff!-"

"She just, um, thinks that you two would be, uh, really…compatible together!" Brick cut in cheerfully, trying her best to press her hand to Poli's mouth harder in an attempt to drown out the protests that spilled from the brunette's mouth.

"Ya know? Youse two are 'da only ones who can actually agree wit' me on 'dat," Meowth said, nodding his head in approval and crossing his cream-colored arms. "Youse two betta get hitched before 'da next century, or else," he added, turning to his two distraught partners.

Jessie fumed embarrassedly, cheeks burning a bright pink. "Oh yeah? And you'd better keep your mouth shut before I-"

"-I can see Headquarters from here!" Brick cut in excitedly.

"Okay, Meowth, lower the balloon down," James ordered, turning to face the girls. "So, why Team Rocket? Wouldn't you two rather be trainers or coordinators?"

"Um…" Brick began tentatively, "We're not as good-hearted as you think. Stealing for profit sound thrilling and fun at the same time, doesn't it?" She nudged Poli to agree.

"Oh, sure it is! Plus, we get, uh…cool black uniforms, too!" the brunette added nervously.

Jessie raised her eyebrows at their questionable behavior before shaking her head and rolling her eyes amusedly. "We're here," she said, clearing her throat. "Whoopee…"

But the two girls ignored her completely and bounded up the concrete steps, not stopping to look where they were going whilst admiring the tall building in a daze.

"-Excuse me, but what business do you two have here?" a gruff-voiced Grunt asked, he and his partner blocking the exit by crossing two silver poles in a solid "X" in front of the girls.

"Oh, they don't mean any harm," James said hurriedly, all three rushing up to the girls' side and flashing their new IDs to the two guards.

"Yeah," Jessie added. "They're…my cousins, and I was telling them about how wonderful life in Team Rocket is, so they'd like to be recruited."

"That's right," Poli agreed, she and Brick nodding their heads. "Behind these innocent- and pretty- faces are hearts of pure evil," she lied convincingly.

The two guards glanced at each other and shrugged. "All right, you can go on in," one of them said reluctantly, giving a hesitant sigh. "But no trouble. This is a serious- and secret- corporation, you girls understand?"

"Yes," they both agreed, secretly beaming that they were actually about to experience the inside of Team Rocket and see familiar faces from appearances on the anime.

* * *

"Mr. Giovanni, sir? There are two girls who would like to speak with you privately. I think they are new recruits, from what they're telling me."

The brown-haired man sighed and slammed his laptop shut, accidentally waking up the now disgruntled feline on his left. "Very well, Wendy," he replied tiredly. "Send them in."

Poli's and Brick's heartbeats quickened as they reached the top floor and exited the elevator, stopping just outside of their future boss's office. Brick raised a shaky finger and pressed the button that led the automatic doors slid open smoothly, revealing an exhausted-looking Giovanni and a very cranky Persian.

"Can I help you two young ladies?" he asked in a low voice, eyeing the teenagers curiously.

"Uh…" Poli began in a shaky voice, "We were just wondering if you'd like to recruit us as new members of Team Rocket, sir. We can be of much help, especially around Headquarters, and-"

"Why would you two want to be part of an evil organization like this?" he interrogated bewilderedly. "Besides, we only hire the most qualified of trainees, and you two don't look very promising…" He trailed off tentatively.

Brick gulped anxiously and decided to speak up. "We will show you our best sir, and we can be promising and successful Team Rocket members if you give us a chance to show you."

He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples irritably. "Fine," he began harshly, giving a small sigh, "You may become lower class Grunts, but you can also be suitable for assisting our higher-class workers with different jobs throughout Headquarters. You will also have to see Sergeant Viper, our head and coach of the training facility, to schedule a time slot in order to complete a rigorous training course tomorrow, and if you successfully complete it, you will be made qualified members of Team Rocket- are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" both girls replied, giving a respectful salute to the Rocket leader.

"You will be sized for uniforms by Domino and they should arrive later this afternoon. Now I'd like to be alone, if you both please. I am very busy." He eyed them one last time before flipping his sleek black laptop open and typing away at it, leaning down to pet Persian as the girls slowly backed out of the room and opened the door to Domino's adjacent office, squealing that they were finally made official members.

"Can I help you two?" a youngish voice said from behind a wooden desk. Domino looked the girls up and down, clearly unimpressed. "Let me guess…I've never seen you two before…new uniforms?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"Uh, sure, thanks, um…Domino," Poli replied, pretending to read the name plaque on the blonde's desk rather than attempting to raise any more suspicions like they had with the trio just minutes before.

"Come on," she said, gesturing for Brick to step closer to her as she whipped a measuring tape out of the drawer and measured the red-haired girl, marking down her height and waist length on a clipboard.

"I like your hair, Domino," Brick complimented as an attempt to get on the elite officer's good side.

Domino glanced up at the girl amusedly before gesturing for Poli to step up to be measured. "Thanks," she replied snootily. "I like your hair too- it's…interesting," she added in a fake-sweet voice before turning back to the brunette, eyes widening a little. "Geez, you're tall," she said, wrapping the tape measure around Poli's waist.

Poli sighed miserably. "I know…" They both watched in silence as the curly-haired teen scrawled Poli's height and different body lengths right under Brick's name on the clipboard.

She finally set down the clipboard and walked to the closet, pulling out two pairs of differently sized gray skirts, two shirts with matching red "R"'s on the front, two gray berets, two pairs of black gloves, two black masks, and two pairs of differently sized black boots before handing each bundle to its rightful owner. "Okay, you guys are all done. And just remember," Domino said, hopping up on her desk, "I know you're probably all excited to be working in a wonderful place like this, but just so you know- I'm watching, so let's not take advantage and goof off on the job, especially since you don't know the consequences, understand?" she asked "sweetly", winking at them.

"We understand," both girls replied quickly in unison, sharing a glance before taking a room key from the palm of the girl's manicured hand and trudging out of the office.

* * *

"It's not fair- I wanted a uniform just like Cassidy's," Brick complained, tugging at the elastic on her black mask.

"Oh, just deal with it. I wanted one like hers too but I guess this is as close as we're going to g-" she stopped in her tracks and absentmindedly tapped Brick on the shoulder, causing the redhead to quickly stop fumbling with the mask and follow Poli's gaze.

She gasped and blushed as they both stared ahead in a complete daze.

Finally. Finally they had spotted him. There he was, the shiny, teal-colored hair, the gorgeous brownish-purple eyes, the strong, muscular build, it was all there. He was real. _This_ was real.

"He is _sooo hotttt_," they gushed in unison, sighing madly.

"I call him first," the redhead said, quickly rushing over to where Butch was standing.

"Oh, no you didn't! He's mine!" Poli yelled after her, following after the girl.

"That was so not fa- oh, hellooo there…Butch," the brunette said sweetly, glancing up into his befuddled facial expression. "See, pal? See? I didn't call you the wrong name at all! I'm the one for you! I'm telling you! I swear, if Cassidy doesn't kiss you anytime soon I think I will!"

"What? Cassidy- Who _are_ you?" Butch asked, eyebrows shooting up in astonishment at the girl's behavior.

"Oh, pardon her, Butch," Brick apologized nervously, grabbing Poli's shoulders before the girl could get the chance to thrust herself at the young man. She just…thinks very fondly of you, that's all. Haha."

"O-kay. Uh, have we met before? You guys look pretty young to be Rockets…" the green-haired man trailed off uneasily.

"Oh yes, we've met before. Only in my wildest dreams," Poli gushed passionately, eyeing the poor young man like a scrumptious-looking ice cream sundae.

Butch blushed and tugged at his collar embarrassedly. "Uh, I'm not gonna lie or anything, but that sounded a little…creepy. Maybe-"

"-_Anyway_, I was just going to apologize again for my friend's rudeness-" Brick shot a death glare at the bespectacled teen- "And we're actually kind of…new here." She extended a gloved hand to his own white-clad one and shook it politely, still keeping a firm grip on Poli with her one free arm. "I'm Brick and…this is Poli."

"Nice to finally meet you…in person," Poli added. "Sorry again for my…oddness."

"Ha, that's okay. What do you mean…'it's nice to finally meet me- in person'?"

Brick and Poli glanced at each other in panic. How would they ever be able to explain their little…situation?

"Uh…" Brick began, twirling a piece of bright red hair around her finger nervously, "We've…sort of…heard about you before. You and Cassidy- the unstoppable Team Rocket duo." She glanced at Poli and nodded quickly- a signal to go along with the joke.

"Oh, yeah. You guys are notorious; you should be moved up to Elite Officer status someday," Poli added excitedly.

Butch smiled, clearly oblivious to the situation. "Uh, thanks. Well, I have to get going. Cassidy's going to kill me if I don't get to the helicopter 'right this second'," he said, mocking the last three words in a fake falsetto voice.

"Aww, you're so cute when you mimic Cassidy!" Poli exclaimed, clasping her gloved hands together with glee.

Butch chuckled at both Poli's comment and Brick's glare and shove to the girl beside her. "See ya around, girls," he said, running off to the outside courtyard.

Immediately Brick ceased her Look of Death and sighed, a dreamy smile replacing it. "I think I'm in love."

"Me too, sister- so you better get your hands off my man before-"

"Would you stop talking all ghetto? It's starting to get on my nerves."

"Oh, look who's talking, Miss 'Fish and Chips'!"

"Okay…that sounded kind of stupid."

"…I know."

Brick sighed once more and pulled Poli over to the side of the hallway. "Anyway, I know it's going to be hard not to fall all over the guy, but our mission is to get Butch and _Cassidy_ together, not one of us, okay?"

Poli nodded her head. "Deal. And we're not leaving until that mission is complete."

* * *

**A/N: I'm finally glad I'm done with Part 1, and I'm really excited to continue (I just hate when the writer's block gets to me). I hope you've enjoyed reading and I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. By the way, if you do submit a review and would like to add a oneshot or a multi-chapter (I highly recommend oneshots) to this collection of stories, please tell me so we can work it out. I'll gladly be sure to give you credit for the oneshot you wrote when I post it, and just a reminder, I am only accepting stories that have to do with Team Rocket or the characters in them. Ash and co. or other characters are fine, as long as they aren't the main characters and the plot has to be centered on Team Rocket. That's all for now, see ya next chapter! =D -Poli**

***BY THE WAY, MY REAL NAME IS NOT MICHELLE! Well, fine, it's actually my middle name xD. But you people will neverrr know my real name! Hahaha.**


End file.
